Reaper's Child Care?
by Sparky8888
Summary: Maka get's tranformed as a child by an evil witch. While Stein, Spirit, and Soul go after the witch, Death The Kid and The Thompson Sisters have to care for her. MAIN COUPLE KiMa
1. Chapter 1

Story requested by Cure Noble0

Chapter 1: The Transformation  
NO POV  
Maka Albarn and her bestfriend Soul Eater Evans were heading against a witch. A crazy young witch with voilet hair. Her eyes were grey and is quite tall. She wore a blue cloak. "Soul, WITCH HUNTER!" Maka ordered  
"Right" Soul agreed  
As the scythe glowed and the witch just vanished and said 3 words really fast.  
BANG!  
Maka couldn't hold Soul anymore. "Hmm?" Soul said as he transformed back to a human  
"Soul where is she?!" A High sqeaky voice came out  
"Huh!? Maka is that YOU!?" Soul shouted  
"Of Course why would I lie!?" Maka cried out  
"Well you are a little-"  
"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted  
"Ow! You can't pick me up but you can pick up a 100lb book!" Soul said in pain  
"Shut up let's go to the DWMA and say we failed!" Maka said  
"Are you sure we can just leave the mission on hold" Soul suggested  
"Fine lets just go" Maka whinned  
Soul laughed and put Maka on his shoulders. "Papa used to do this" Maka whispered  
"But I'm not your creepy father am I?" Soul chuckled  
"No but you are my creepy partner" Maka laughed  
"Shut up" Soul said  
Maka giggled and Soul laughed. "But the witch might attack any second" Soul said with a serious voice  
"Don't worry Soul, her soul presence is gone" Maka said calming down her friend  
He nodded and continued walking to there motorcycle. "Ok Baby Maka you hang on tight ok?" Soul Laughed  
"Shut Up Soul I'm still me" Maka said a bit angrily yet chuckled  
Soul grabbed the helmet and put it on Maka. "You said you didn't have helmets" Maka pointed out  
"I lied I hate wearing them" Soul smiled his toothy grin  
"Dang it Soul! And all the time we got tickets" Maka said agrily in her childish voice  
"Haha, sorry Maka I can't take you seriously when you're a child" Soul chuckled  
"Maka CHOP!" Maka said as she slammed her book on him  
"Ow OW! Ok Ok... Calm down!" Soul said as he rubbed his head.  
He turned on the engine and rode to the DWMA.

AT THE DWMA  
"HELLO SOUL! Where's Maka?" Lord Death said happily with his funny voice  
"Well" Soul said  
"Aww who's this cutie!?" Lord Death shouted with energy in his voice  
He picked up Maka and hugged her and put her on his shoulders. "Lord Death that's Maka." Soul blurted out  
"Hmm? What happened" Lord Death asked while still holding Maka  
Maka giggled because Lord Death grabbed her and threw her in the air and some of Maka's childish behaviors were coming back. "Well we were fighting the witch Ursula and she casted a spell" Soul explained  
"Ok well Maka can't live with you" Lord Death said  
"Hmm? Why not?" Soul asked  
"Because Blair might be a bad role model" Lord Death said as he put Maka down.  
"Lord Death, I'm still Maka, please I can handle it, Besides I know what's good and bad" Maka pleaded  
"I'm sorry Maka but I made up my mind, You are staying with my honorable son. Death The Kid." Lord Death Chuckled  
Maka exchanged looks with Soul and agreed, They both knew it was better then BlackStar. Lord Death called up Kid. "Yes father" Kid said  
"Hello Kiddo!" Lord Death waved  
But Kid got distracted with the little girl in front of him. "She's ADORABLE AND SYMMETRICAL!" Kid gasped as he ran to Maka  
He hugged her and kept calling her cute. Maka blushed. Then Liz and Patty saw the young Maka and ran to her to and hugged her. "Can't breathe... room.. getting.. dark" Maka gasped for air  
So Kid and the girls let go of Maka. "She looks like Maka!" Patty smiled  
"She does" Liz agreed  
"So father what did you want?" Kid asked  
"Oh this is Maka" Soul and Lord Death said in a unision  
The 3 partners gasped. "What happened?" Kid asked frantically  
"Well, the witch casted a spell on her" Lord Death Said  
"You need us to get the witch and figure out what's wrong?" Kid asked  
"Nope! You're taking care of her! Stein, Spirit, and Soul are going after the witch" Lord Death said  
"Ok" Kid said  
Liz picked up Maka and smiled. Patty laughed and said she was going to be the best big sis. And Maka laughed along. Kid smiled at the sight of the 3 girls getting along.  
They left and took Maka to Gallows Manor. Patty was ecstatic of having little Maka live with them. Since Maka was a child her likes as a child came back, which was playing hide and go seek and playing with toys. And Patty is immature so they both played together. "Hey Kid, at least we don't have to deal with Patty" Liz laughed  
"You're right" Kid chuckled  
"Well now we need a schedule...

(HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO FAR!)


	2. Chapter 2

Story requested by Cure Noble0

Chapter 2: Maka's Night and Day  
NO POV  
Little Maka was running all over the place with Patty for hours! Kid and Liz were getting tired of cleaning up their destruction. "Oh dear, I thought they'd be tired in an hour but instead they're gaining energy" Kid sighed  
"Yeah" Liz panted  
"WEEEE!" Maka sqealed  
Patty was giving her a piggy back ride. "Patty can you guys play outside please" Liz asked her sister  
"Okey Dokey!" Patty said as she still had Maka on her back.  
They both ran outside to play. "Well, I'll fix the symmetry and you cook deal?" Kid said  
"Ok Deal" Liz said while shaking the young reapers hand  
Liz headed to the kitchen and Kid to the Living room to fix it up. "Hey Kid! At least they didn't wreck the kitchen!" Liz said surprised  
"Phew!" Kid Sighed in relief  
Meanwhile with Patty and Maka they were playing with the toys outside. "Oh How fun!" Maka sqealed  
Patty laughed and she seemed to be having a blast with little Maka.  
2 HOURS LATER  
"Dinner's ready" Liz Said to Kid  
"It took you 2 hours?" Kid laughed  
"SHUT UP!" Liz angrily snapped  
"Sorry Sorry!" Kid started apologizing  
He headed to the porch to Patty and Maka. "DINER'S READY!" Kid shouted  
The girls nodded and headed to the house. And ate.  
"I'm stuffed" Maka smiled  
"Me too" Kid smiled back at Maka  
She turned around because she always had a thing for him. "Well, I'm going to shower" Kid said as he got up and headed to the bathroom.  
"Me too!" Patty said as she headed to the other bathroom  
"So Maka will you be fine showering yourself?" Liz asked  
"Liz I'm 8 I think I can do it" Maka smiled  
"Ok then, but we need clothing for you" Liz told the young girl  
So they headed to a store where they sold children clothing and bought some. They headed back, showered and changed. "Liz where will I sleep?" Maka asked  
"You're right, Kid has all the keys of the guests' rooms" Liz said while taking Maka to Kid's room  
They knocked on the door and opened it they saw Kid snoring. They giggled and nudged him. "Kid we need the keys for the guest room" Liz said  
"They're in the drawer" He said  
"Ok thanks" Maka and Liz said together  
They grabbed the keys and Liz asked where Maka would like her room at. She said somewhere near her and Patty. SHe nodded and opened the door next door. "Here you go" Liz said  
Maka smiled she headed in, brushed her teeth and fell a asleep.  
MORNING~  
Little Maka woke up and headed to the bathroom and did her thing. She heard a doorbell. 'It must be Soul saying goodbye' Maka thought to herself  
She barely opened the door and SWOOSH! "MY LITTLE MAKA! MY MAKA! PAPA'S HERE AND I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Spirit shouted while hugging his daughter  
"Papa? Get Off!" Maka spealed  
"Don't worry Maka I'll destroy the witch that made you young, Papa promises!" Spirit swore while squeezing the light out of his daughter  
"Sorry Maka I couldn't stop your creepy dad" Soul Laughed  
"MAKA CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Maka swung the book at her father's head causing a huge dent on it.  
"HAHA! LOOKS LIKE THE NILE RIVER BECAUSE HIS BLOOD STREAMING ON IT!" Soul laughed his head off  
"Spirit just because your daughter is an 8 year old child doesn't mean she can't swing a huge book at you" Stein chuckled  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kid shouted while he slipped and landed on his face  
"Calm down bro" Soul laughed while helping Kid up  
"So you're leaving now?" Kid asked  
"Yup, we need to help Maka get back at her normal age" Soul answered  
"I see" Kid said  
They turned back around to see Spirit hugging Maka tightly. "Makaaaaaaaaaa Papa is going to be your hero! Papa Promises!" Spirit yelled  
"MAKAAA CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Maka swung 2 books this time causing Spirit to black out  
"HAHAHA!" Soul and Kid laughed  
"You guys didn't help me because you wanted to see me smash my books at Papa?" Maka asked  
"Yup!" Soul answered for Kid and himself  
"Double Maka CHOP!" Maka slammed both books on the albino and then at the young reaper  
Stein held in his laughs. "Come on lets go" Stein held in his laughs  
Maka nodded while Stein dragged Spirit and Soul outside. Kid and Maka waved goodbyes and shut the door. "So Maka what would you anything to eat?" Kid asked and Maka Nodded

(I'm going to update this Tuesday, I have to go to a party today and I have to go to the beach on sunday)


	3. Chapter 3

Story requested by Cure Noble0

Chapter 3: A LOOOONG DAY!  
NO POV  
"So would you like any breakfast?" Kid asked as a gentleman as always  
"Yes please" Maka's polite manners were still there  
"How about bacon, eggs, toast, and some orange juice sound?" Kid asked  
"Sounds great!" Maka smiled  
"Here you can make the orange juice" Kid said as he handed Maka some oranges Kid quickly cut up  
"Ok!" Maka said with her sqeaky voice  
"You sound so cute!" Kid smiled at Maka sweetly  
"Thank You" Maka blushed  
Kid started cooking the eggs and bacon. "MM SMELLLLLS GOOOOOD!" Patty sniffed as she ran downstairs  
"Thank you Patty!" Kid said happily  
Liz followed behind. "Patty it's 8 am... Can you talk not yell" Liz whinned  
Kid, Patty, and Maka laughed at Liz's tiredness. "Shut up" Liz yawned  
"Well breakfast is ready" Kid showed the plate full of eggs and bacon  
Her mouth drooled and ate it all in 2 single bites. Kid and Maka's eyes widen at the sight of the skinny girl finishing her breakfast in 2 bites. "You must be hungry!" Patty clapped  
Liz nodded and headed upstairs. "She must be tired too" Kid smirked  
Maka shuddered at the smirk. Her emerald eyes widen at the sight of the smirk. "Hmm? Something wrong Maka?" Kid asked concerned  
"Yeah I'm fine" Maka quickly turned  
"Sorry Maka but you look SO CUTE AND SYMMETRICAL!" Kid smiled  
"Th-Thanks!" Maka smiled back  
Kid and Maka went to eat more symmetrical bacon but then there was no more... they looked a Patty who was stuffing a bunch of bacon in her mouth. "Sowwy" Patty said with a mouth full of bacon  
Kid and Maka laughed. "Patty take your time" Kid chuckled  
Patty smiled and nodded then swallowed the bacon. "Well, Patty, You, Maka, and Liz can go to the mall, I need to clean the house" Kid said to Patty  
"Actually Kid, May I stay here and help?" Maka pleaded  
"If you want" Kid said  
"Here Patty" Kid handed her a credit card  
"OK!" Patty grabbed it and ran upstairs to get her older sister  
"So after they leave we can clean up the kitchen, is that ok?" Kid said  
"Yeah its fine" Maka agreed about the kitchen clean up  
Kid pinched both her cheeks and she blushed a scarlet color. After many attempts to get Liz out of bed, the Thompson Sisters went to the Death City Mall. "Ready?" Maka asked  
"Yup!" Kid cheered  
Kid and Maka headed to the kitchen and went to clean the kitchen. "So I can wash the dishes" Maka sqeaked  
Kid smiled and nodded and then Kid pulled the chair to the sink. "Am I really that short" Maka pouted  
"Kinda" Kid laughed  
Maka glared and then climbed the chair and started washing the dishes. "Be carefull" Kid said to Maka  
"Kid I maybe 8 years old right now, but I still have my intellegence. I hope when we figure out how to turn me back to my real age, I'll mature back" Maka said  
Kid nodded. After cleaning the kitchen they headed to Liz and Patty's room. "They sleep in the same room?" Maka asked  
"Yup, I offered them 1 room for each but they care and love eachother so much and said no, They said they want to share 1 room together" Kid smiled because of their relationship of sibling love  
"That's cute" Maka smiled  
Kid turned back to face the room and freaked. "WHAT THE!? ASYMMETRICAL!" Kid spazzed  
Maka backed away as she saw Kid started setting up Patty's stuffed animals into perfect symmetry. Maka saw some bras and other clothing on the ground. Maka quickly scrambled to grab their clothing before Kid picked them up. SHe put them in the basket. "ASYMMETRICAL ASYMMETRICAL! AHHHHHHH!" Kid yelled while blood squirted out of his eyes, mouth, and nose.  
"KID!?" Maka sqealed  
She ran to get a towell and a glass of water. "Kid wake up please!" Maka wiped the blood  
"..." Kid twitched  
"Kid please get up" Maka continued to wipe the blood off his mouth and nose  
"...a-a-a-asymmetrical room..." Kid twitched more  
"Kid please sit up and drink some water" Maka said while doing this face =_=*  
Kid sat up and gulped the water down. "Thank you" Kid said while finishing the last gulp of water.  
Maka nodded. In an hour they finished cleaning Liz and Patty's room.  
Ok now the whole house.  
~TIME SKIP~  
Ok so after many hours of Little Maka trying to help Kid out with his symmetry fits and cleaning up the mess Patty always makes, they finally finished. "What a day" Kid sighed  
"Yeah it was" Maka said  
"Well, now I need to cook, it's almost dinner time and Liz and Patty are coming back hungry" Kid yawned  
"Can I help?" Maka sqealed  
"Of course you can" Kid teased  
"Hey I'm only 8 not 4" Maka pouted  
"8!? YOU TRULY ARE A SYMMETRICAL LITTLE GIRL!" Kid cheered while grabbing Maka and throwing her in the air  
"MAKA CHOP!" Maka cried  
"Ow what was that for?" Kid said while rubbing his head  
"You touched me" Maka took out her tongue  
"Very mature Maka" Kid said with a tear coming out of his eye  
"Sowwy Kid" Maka said.  
Kid was kneeling to her height and she went up to him then kissed his head where she slammed the book at. Kid blushed. "Thank You" Kid smiled  
"Your welcome now lets cook a symmetrical food!" Maka sqeaked  
Kid nodded and put on a chef hat and put another chef hat on Maka, "There you're my female pinche" Kid said  
Maka nodded. Kid and Maka washed their hands and thought for a while what they were going to cook. "How about... hmmm... pizza?" Maka asked  
"YES! IT'S SYMMETRICAL AND DELICIOUS!" Kid yelled  
He pulled out the ingredients. He and Maka kneed the dough and made tomato sauce. "Ok now we need is cheese!" Maka giggled  
Kid smiled and took out the cheese. After that they added pepperoni, but they were all symmetrically cut and placed on the pizza. They popped it in the oven and they started to make appetizers. "How about BBQ wings?" Kid suggested  
Maka nodded in agreement and quickly worked on them. They started at 5 with the pizza and they finished cooking at 8, right when Liz and Patty went in. "SMELLS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Patty cheered  
Liz came in and threw herself on the couch. "Damn Patty you dragged me everywhere in the mall and now I'm all tired and you still have energy.." Liz sighed  
Maka and Kid laughed. "Liz, Look we made pizza!" Kid shouted  
"And Wings!" Maka added  
Liz shot right up and walked to the kitchen or should I say ran to the kitchen. "Someone's hungry today" Patty laughed  
"Well I'm low on energy" Liz said while licking her lips at the sight of the delicious looking meal  
Patty and Maka held in their laughs and Kid bit onto a napkin so he wouldn't see the sight of his best friend drooling for the food. "Liz, if you're that hungry then dig in" Kid finally broke the hilarious scene of the teen staring at the food  
Everyone got a plate and started eating. Kid grabbed a slice and went to get something to drink. When he wasn't looking, Liz grabbed his slice and ate it. Maka and Patty laughed. Kid turned around. "Where's my slice?" Kid asked  
"I don't know" Liz, Patty, and Maka chuckled together  
"Well I guess I'll grab another" Kid said confused because of the girls behavior  
He grabs a slice and begins eating. Liz Patty and Maka stared at him. "Can I help you girls?" Kid asked with a little sweat drop  
"THANK YOU!" They yelled while they scared Kid  
"For what?" Kid asked  
"The meal" They said  
"But Maka helped" Kid said  
"Well I don't know how to make Pizza, you told me what to do" Maka protested  
"Very Well then your welcome" Kid smiled  
The girls smiled back and began eating. Kid grabbed 2 wings and went to grab some napkins. Patty then scrambled and got the 2 wings and handed one to Maka. The 3 girls smiled. Kid came back "Hmm? My wings D:" Kid whinned  
"Oh come on Kid it wasn't us" Patty lied  
"So who did it if it wasn't you guys, a unicorn?" Kid crossed his arms  
Patty nodded. Kid sighed "Oh Patty.." Liz said  
Kid grabbed more wings "I don't trust you girls with my food, you know that right" Kid said while pulling the plate closer to him.  
Liz Maka and Patty laughed  
"Calm down Kid" Maka giggled  
Kid knew they were just messing with him. "I will get my revenge" Kid announced  
"Kid you never done a prank before" Patty laughed  
"Don't try me" Kid said while he finished eating  
He got up and walked backwards in a creepy way while whispering how good the prank was going to be..  
"This should be good" Maka commented as soon as he left completely  
"It should" Liz agreed

(I'll update tomorrow guys so no need to fear Bye~)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Prank

NO POV  
It's been 3 days since the girls took the food from Kid, and Kid has been in his room almost all day yesterday. He finally had the idea.  
KID'S POV  
I finally got the Idea, the idea to prank them, but I need Crona, my friend, to help me out on this one. I snuck out, I saw Patty and Little Maka playing and Liz sleeping. I grinned. 'This is going to be good' I thought to myself  
As I headed to Crona's place I thought more about the plan. I knocked on Crona's door. "Y-Y-Yes?" I heard Crona studder  
"Crona, It's me Death the Kid" I said  
The door opened. "H-Hello K-Kid" Crona smiled  
"Hello Crona, how are you" I said  
"I'm f-fine Thank You, Come i-i-in" Crona said while holding the door out for me  
"Thank You Crona" I said as I entered his home  
It was well taken care of. "Crona I need your help" I said  
"R-really?!" He asked surprised yet happy  
"Yes I need to prank-"  
"PRANK?!" Ragnorak cut me off  
"Hmm?! Pr-Prank?" Crona said confused  
"SAY YES CRONA!" Ragnorak pleaded  
"O-Ok" Crona smiled  
"So what are you thinking about the prank?" Ragnorak asked  
"Well, Crona has black blood, and I can make a thick drink that's color black, SO we pretend that Crona is bleeding and I accidentally licked the blood" I said  
"Sounds... AWESOME!" Ragnorak complimented  
"Thank You" I said  
"But who and why" Crona asked  
"Maka, Liz, and Patty because they kept stealing my food when I turn around" I said  
"I see, and is it true about Maka, that she has turned into a child?" Crona asked me  
I nodded. "Well do you accept?" I asked  
Crona nodded and got ready. "Ready to go?" I asked  
"Yes.." Crona said  
We walked to the Gallows and snuck back in. "So Crona are you hungry" I asked  
"Y-Yes" Crona studdered  
I took him to the kitchen and gave him some food. Maka came in and she smiled. "CRONA!" She smiled while she ran and hugged him  
"Hi M-Maka" Crona studdered while eating.  
Crona waited for the signal. I nodded and he took Maka to the livingroom, while I made the drink. Few minutes later I whistled which was the signal he came running and I quickly put the liquid on his arm. He nodded and fake tripped. "CRONA! ARE YOU OK?!" Maka ran up to him  
"Yeah I think I'm bleeding.. " Crona said  
I cleaned in up and Ragnorak got the signal. He came out and I had the fake blood all over my hand, and he pushed me causing me to lick it. "RAGNORAK!" Maka yelled angrily  
She ran to Liz and Patty to get them. While she ran. Crona smiled and drew 5 lines on my chin to lips. "There now it looks like madness" Crona whispered  
I smiled and we heard foot steps. Crona began fake crying and backing up. I kneeled down and hid my face and started screaming. "ARE YOU OK?!" The Girls yelled  
"Ahhh, damn! GAAH" I screamed out  
Crona shaked. Patty ran up to Crona. Liz and Maka went close to me. As soon they got a bit closer I Laughed insanely and looked up. I grinned like a mad man "KID?!" Liz screamed  
"Who's Kid?" I acted  
"Kid?! I Know you're in there!" Maka cried  
I grabbed the knife and started to stab the marble ground and Liz and Maka began crying. I felt bad. So I stopped and Crona got the message. Ragnorak and Crona began laughing. I soon let out a laugh too. "Hahaha You should of seen your faces!" I cracked up  
"YOU JERK!" Maka cried  
I kept laughing, "I told you guys I'll get my revenge" I laughed  
Liz and Patty and Maka remembered and laughed too. "Well you got us" Liz wiped a tear off her eye  
I smiled and Patty clapped and kept saying what a cool prank.  
NIGHT TIME~  
Maka and Patty came up to me, with a piece of paper in their hands. "Kid, we're sorry for eating your food 3 days ago, and we want to give you this" Maka said in her childish voice  
She handed the picture to me, it looked like Maka and Patty worked on it, it was adorable. It had me holding Maka's Hand, Patty riding a giraffe unicorn thing, and Liz on a rainbow? But I loved it, It said Sorry at the bottom. I grabbed the paper and put on the fridge. "Maka, Patty, I Love IT!" I cheered  
They smiled. "So apology accepted?" Patty asked  
"Apology accepted" I said  
Maka and Patty hugged me tightly and I hugged back, Liz came in and hugged too. "Girls I'm sorry for pranking you today" I apologized  
"It's ok we deserved it" The girls said  
As soon as Liz and Patty headed upstairs, Maka asked me something. "Kid, can we call on how Soul is?" Maka asked me  
"Of course" I said

(So guys tomorrow is going to be about Soul, Stein, and Spirit this time. They're going to reveal how to cure Maka)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The S Team (Soul, Stein, Sprit)

NO POV  
It was morning and Kid, Maka, Liz, and Patty headed to Kid's calling room. It was a huge room with a giant mirror. "Ready?" Kid asked  
Maka nodded. "Ok" Kid said  
He called Stein and Stein answered. "Hello" Stein said emotionless  
"Hello!" All 4 people said back  
"MAKAAA! PAPA'S HERE!" Spirit ran as soon as he heard Maka's 8 year old voice  
"Go Away Spirit" Stein said  
"No." Spirit Simply said  
"Fine" Stein said while shocking Spirit with his wavelength  
"So You guys need something?" Stein chuckled  
"Yes, we want to know how the witch thing is going" Maka said  
"Oh I see, Here let me tell you everything" Stein said  
~FLASHBACK~  
Stein, Soul, and Spirit headed back to the city where Soul and Maka left off. "Ok where's the witch that transformed my Maka?" Spirit asked  
"Shut up and calm down" Stein hushed Spirit  
Soul bit his tongue from laughing at Spirit. "OK, I sense some kind of a soul..." Stein growled  
Soul turned his arm in a blade and Spirit did the same. "Where?" Soul whispered  
"Under US!" Stein jumped as an arm came out of the ground.  
"You're good" The witch winked at Stein  
"SHE'S HOT!" Spirit yelled while getting a nose bleed  
"No time to get aroused" Stein growled  
"Got it!" Spirit smiled while turning into a weapon  
Stein caught him. "Soul, now!" Stein said  
Soul transformed into a weapon and Stein caught him too. "Hmm? You can weild 2 weapons at the same time?" The witch asked  
"Hmm? It's kinda hard, but there is a young man that can do it with no trouble" Stein answered (He's talkig about Kid)  
"Well lets have some fun!" The Witch Ursula smiled  
Stein charged at the witch, she started to shoot lightning and Stein used Spirit to block and Stein ducked and slid under the witch and lifted Soul swiftly and cut the witche's leg. Stein quickly used Spirit's blade and dug it on the ground so he can turn back around to Ursula and he jumped and kicked Ursula's face. "Ow that hurt Sexy" She said while rubbing her cheek  
"What!?" Stein blushed  
"Stein are you blushing?!" Spirit laughed  
"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Soul snapped  
"Hey I'm Not old!" Spirit angrily said  
"Shh" Stein hushed them  
Ursula got distracted and laughed at their situation, Stein then punched her in the face. He then stitched her on the ground like he did with Medusa. "Hey what the hell?!" Ursula squirmed  
"All we want to know is how you transform someone back to their normal age" Stein said calmly  
"Tsk, only the feeling of red can cure.." Ursula grinned  
"That's it, what does it mean?" Soul asked  
"Maybe if the red head and the silver head follow me to a room and have sex with me then I'll tell you" She giggled  
"Ew, I like someone else" Stein said  
"I'LL TAKE HIS PLACE!" Spirit transformed back to human  
"You're nasty go away!" Soul growled  
"Hush!" Stein glared at them  
"Tell me now" Stein said in a serious tone  
"No..." SHe simply said  
"Fine good bye!" Stein had Soul in his hands and stabbed the witch and killed her.  
Blood gushed every where and soaked Stein, he had a mad look in his face. And then kicked Spirit. "Ow, what was that for?!" Spirit whinned  
"Who in the hell will want to have sex with a witch?!" Stein said  
"Are you a homo? Because you said ew and said you liked someone." Spirit yelled  
Soul transformed back and grabbed the witches soul. "I SAID EW BECAUSE SHE WANTED A 3 SOME AND I LOVE MARIE ARE YOU HAPPY!" Stein confessed.  
"Hey, Professer Stein, can I eat this now?" Soul asked  
Stein nodded and blushed because he admitted his love about Marie. As soon as Soul swallowed, he grinned at Stein. "Why won't you ask her out?" Soul asked  
"Shut up.." Stein looked down  
"Say anything about this to anyone and I'll kill you both" Stein glared at them  
"Got it" Soul and Spirit said  
"Now, Professer Stein, what does feeling of red mean?" Soul asked  
"I don't know but we'll find out" Stein assured him  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
"Aww you do like Marie!" Patty sqealed  
"What!?" Stein blushed  
"It slipped out your mouth" Soul yelled in the backround  
"Damn! Well gotta go!" Stein said as he hanged up  
"What do you think the feeling of red means?" Maka asked  
"I don't know" Liz and Kid said in a unision

(HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Feeling of Red Part 1  
NO POV  
Kid and Maka have been trying to figure out what the feeling of red meant. Kid then thought about it. He wasn't happy so he went to talk to Liz. "Liz I think I figured what the feeling of red means" Kid whispered to her  
"Which is?" Liz asked  
"I think it's either Maka has to get hurt or the feeling of her true love.." Kid whispered back  
"Hmm? So what now" Liz teased  
"Why are you giving me that look Liz?" Kid asked a bit nervous  
"Don't act dumb" Liz simply said  
"Are you saying that I can cure Maka?" Kid asked  
"Yeah" Liz answered  
"But-"  
"Kid it will come naturally" Liz said while stretching and walked to the kitchen  
"Naturally?" Kid thought out loud  
He shrugged it off but he was starting to get feelings for Maka.. "Huh?" Kid thought  
'I wonder if I am' Kid stated in his mind  
"DAMN WHY IS IT SO HARD!?" Kid cried out  
"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Patty screamed and laughed  
"What the!? Patty you perv!" Kid barked  
Patty giggled. "So what were you thinking?" Patty smiled  
"Nothing just a problem" Kid said while still thinking  
"Well bye! I hate problems!" Patty shouted and gave Kid here cheesy smile  
Kid just smiled as he saw he weapon, his friend grabbed a bag of chips. "Can I eat these?" Patty asked while holding them out  
"Do I get one?" Kid asked  
Patty nodded and opened the bag and tried to find the most symmtrical chip she could find. "Here you go" Patty smiled while holding out the chip  
Kid smiled and marveled at the chip. "Such symmetry" He purred  
Patty laughed and walked away. Kid then ate the chip and thought more. He didn't understand what feelings he had anymore. He went outside and thought more about it. "Hi Kid" Maka sqeaked  
"Hmm? Oh, Hello Maka.." Kid said while looking off to the distance  
"What are ya thinking about?" Maka asked  
"Oh nothing... Maka, do you like anyone?" Kid asked the child  
Maka blushed at the question then looked away. "Wh-Who do you think you are asking a question so private?!" Maka pouted adorably  
"If you tell me, I'll tell you mine..." Kid said  
Maka stood there, 'If I tell him It might ruin our friendship' Maka thought  
'If I confess my feelings she'll probably reject me' Kid thought too  
Out of no where Maka grabbed Kid's hand. He blushed and looked at her. She wasn't facing him, but he could tell she was blushing. He held her hand back. "Maka.." Kid started  
"Kid.." Maka then said back  
A sweat rolled down Kid's face. 'What should I say?' Kid thought  
'What should I do?' Maka thought as well  
'What should I be doing?' Kid and Maka thought

(Hope you guys liked it, I know it was a short chapter and I left at a cliffhanger but in 4th of July I had an accident with fireworks and my arm is broken now) PS Don not ask, its a long story..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Feeling of Red Part 2 FINAL  
NO POV  
'What should I be doing?' Was the thought that kept racing in Kid and Maka's mind  
Kid turned Maka's child size head and leaned in forward. "Maka I Love you" He mumbled under his breath  
He then placed his lips on Maka's. Maka's face was crimson red. Brighter red than Soul's eyes. Maka then kissed back, but something started to happen. Maka's body glowed a bright sky blue color. Kid stopped and looked at Maka who was transforming back to her real age. Kid realized that the clothing Maka was weaing is going to be too tight and rip. Kid immediately took off his pants and jacket. He then covered his eyes. Maka was turning back to the age of 15, the same age as Kid and Soul and Blackstar. When she transformed back she was naked. Good thing they were in the backyard. Maka then slipped up Kid's pants and jacket on quickly. "K-Kid?" Maka groaned  
Kid's eyes widen. "Maka your voice it's not sqeaky, and you're tall again" Kid smiled with joy seeing that his darling is back to normal age.  
"Maybe this is what the feeling of red is.." Maka smiled while wearing Kid's clothing  
Kid smiled back. "Let's go tell the girls" Kid suggested  
Maka nodded and went in the house. Liz's eyes widen. "Kid You dog!" Liz teased  
"We only kissed!" He blushed  
"Yeah Right!" Patty sqealed while hugging Maka  
"Patty you're squishing my insides" Maka gasped while hugging her back  
Patty smiled and let go of her. "So the feeling of red was love?" Liz asked Kid  
He nodded. "So should we contact my father?" Kid asked  
They nodded but Maka had to change back in her normal clothing  
~TIME SKIP~  
Maka changed in her usual clothing and went to Kid, "Ready?" He asked  
She nodded. "Ok" Kid said while contacting his father in the mirror.  
Liz and Patty entered to say hello to lord Death. "Hiya!" Lord Death said in his funky voice  
"Hello!" All the teens shouted  
"Oh I see Maka has turned back, Splendid!" Lord Death Clapped  
"Yeah.." Kid smiled at Maka  
"So how did it happen?" Lord Death asked  
Maka and Kid blushed. "Father I'll tell you when we're alone ok?" Kid said  
Lord Death nodded. "Ok But Stein Spirit And Soul will be back in a day or 2" Lord Death added  
"Ok Thank You" Maka bowed  
"Well gotta go" Lord Death waved goodbye and left  
AT NIGHT  
Kid and Maka went outside to where they kissed and they sat there. "Maka" Kid whispered  
"Yes?" Maka said  
"I-I L-Love You" Kid blushed  
"I Love you too Kid" Maka smiled  
They both held hands and kissed under the grinning moon.

The End  
(So Guys I had to end it here! Make more Requests for me, for any couple or anime! ^-^ This story was requested by Cure Noble0 so thank that person for the idea! Well bye, I'll be waiting on requests!)


	8. Chapter 8

EXTRA CHAPTER: Father this is what happened..

Kid went to the DWMA to tell his father how Maka transformed back. Maka didn't wanted to go because she was too embarrassed on telling Lord Death. "Hello Father" Kid greeted  
"Hiya! Kid" Lord Death greeted back  
"So you wanted to know what happened with Maka?" Kid asked  
"Yes!" Lord Death clapped excitedly  
"Let's see... uh... um well Father Maka and I um" Kid didn't know how to put it in words  
"Kiddo, just spit it out, or I'll reaper chop you" Lord Death said getting a bit annoyed  
"MAKA AND I KISSED!" Kid spit out  
"YOU WHAT!?" Spirit barked  
Kid turned around to see Soul surprised, Spirit angered, and Stein chuckling. Kid's face was very red. "COME HERE YOU LITTLE" Spirit growled  
Spirit ran to Kid and Kid used self defense so he round house kicked Spirit on the face. "Hahaha, that's what you get!" Soul laughed  
Stein couldn't help it, he laughed so hard he fell on the ground. "Spirit, you know my son can fight!" Lord Death Laughed as well  
Spirit groaned in pain. "So what about Maka?" Soul asked  
"She's back to normal" Kid answered  
Soul sighed in relief. "That's good, so the feeling of red meant Love?" Stein asked  
Kid nodded, "Use that feeling of red to Miss Marie" Lord Death chuckled  
Stein blushed and looked away. Everyone laughed but Spirit because he was knocked out.

(Requested by gingerkidz99)


End file.
